Stuck
by kerdus susu
Summary: [Edited] Semua bermula ketika Yixing tak sengaja menemukan sebuah kotak dari kantung celana Armani Suho. "Kalau ternyata itu bukan buatku bagaimana?"/ "Ya berarti Suho selingkuh!"/Chaos, indeed. {Sulay/Joonxing}/oneshot.


**A Ring  
**

OOC/AU/BoyxBoy/Menye-menye/etcetera

_Sulay's fic._

* * *

**Author's note**: _Loha~ ini fic (oneshot) pertama saya. Sekedar mencoba corat-coret dan jadilah fic gaje ini. Fluffy enggak, humor juga bukan. Maaf kalau ada banyak kekurangan ya._

* * *

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

"Aku bosan," Baekhyun berkelakar dari seberang sambungan, "Dan kau, Yixing _sayang_, telah gagal menjalankan kewajibanmu untuk menghiburku."

Yixing memutar mata, sementara tangannya masih sibuk memilah-milah pakaian kotor Suho dari keranjang untuk kemudian dimasukannya ke dalam mesin cuci. Ia membenahi posisi handphone-nya yang terjepit diantara bahu dan telinga, dan berkata, "Dan kau tidak pernah membayarku apapun untuk itu, ingat?"

Yixing ada di apartemen mewah Suho sekarang, meski yang punya rumah sebenarnya sedang tidak ada di tempat. Sepertinya Suho masih di kantor untuk menyelesaikan tugas lembur dan _meeting_-nya—kalau ia tidak salah ingat, _sih._ Dan karena kesibukan yang terlampau padat itulah Yixing merasa berkewajiban untuk datang kemari.

Kalau sudah dibuat sibuk begini, Suho memang suka lupa mengurus diri, terlebih mengurus keperluan tempat tinggalnya. Dari hal-hal kecil seperti lupa mencuci piring, lantai yang tidak disapu berhari-hari, sampai tumpukan pakaian kotor yang tercecer di lantai.

.

Yixing sama sekali tidak keberatan.

.

Bukankah itu sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai calon istri yang baik, huh?

.

_…Baiklah._

Mungkin bukan calon istri karena _satu_, dia **jelas** bukan perempuan dan _dua_, Suho belum melamarnya sampai sekarang, _dammit!_

_._

"—Lalu ternyata dia da—**Hoi**! Zhang Yixing! APA KAU MENDENGARKANKU?"

Suara melengking Baekhyun barusan sukses membuat gendang telinganya berdenging sesaat. Yixing mendesis. _Great._

"Iya, aku mendengarmu. Kau pergi ke klub tadi malam dan kau bertemu dengan orang asing yang sangat _hot_ dan seksi lalu kau berakhir di ranjang dengannya, dan kau begitu menikmatinya apalagi saat kau klimaks dan—"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang lebih tahu sih?" Baekhyun menggerutu di seberang, sementara Yixing hanya tertawa, "Oh, aku pendengar yang baik, ingat?"

Tangannya meraih potongan celana _jeans_ Armani milik Suho dari keranjang. Mengerutkan kening ketika telapak tangannya tak sengaja meraba sesuatu yang tampak mengganjal di salah satu kantong celana itu, dan menariknya keluar.

.

.

Itu adalah sebuah kotak.

.

Kecil berwarna hitam.

.

Dan Yixing membukanya—

.

.

—untuk menemukan sebuah benda berbentuk bulat tersemat disana.

.

.

Sebuah—

..._**cincin.**_

_._

Yixing menjerit, _histeris._

_._

Dan kini gentian Baekhyun yang dibuat berjingit mendengar teriakan _manly_ Yixing di seberang.

"Yixing, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik sa—**TIDAK, BAEKHYUN**! Aku tidak baik-baik saja, _godammit_!" Yixing menjerit lagi, "Coba tebak apa yang aku temukan di kantong celana Suho sekarang!"

Disana Baekhyun mencoba menebak-nebak, "Uang kembalian Suho?"

"Bukan!"

"Kartu kredit Suho?"

"Bukan!"

"Dompet Suho?"

"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun. KALI INI BUKAN TENTANG UANGNYA SUHO!" Yixing menjerit untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tangannya yang gemetar menyentuh permukaan cincin itu, mengelusnya, membiarkan tangannya mencabut benda itu dari tempatnya.

Kedua mata Yixing membulat.

Cincin itu cantik. _Cantik sekali._

Meski desain-nya tampak begitu sederhana. Warnanya perak mengkilat dengan setitik mata berlian di atasnya. Oh Tuhan, rasanya Yixing ingin menangis saja. "Aku menemukan cincin, Baekhyun. SEBUAH CINCIN, _OMAIGAD_!"

Kali ini gentian Baekhyun yang menjerit heboh. Dan pada akhirnya kedua laki-laki labil iitu sama-sama terlibat dalam kontes seriosa dadakan.

"YA AMPUN, XING. YA AMPUN!" Baekhyun heboh sendiri, fan-boying, "SELAMAT, _DUDE_!"

Yixing mengangguk, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Apa yang harus-_huks_-kulakukan sekarang-_huks_-_srot_-Baek~?"

"Tunggu apa lagi! Pakai cincinnya dan kita lihat seberapa menakjubkannya benda itu terlihat di jarimu!"

"Apa kau bercanda?! Itu akan mengacaukan _surprise_ yang disiapkan Suho ketika ia melamarku nanti, tahu!" Yixing memprotes.

Dari tempatnya sekarang, Yixing yakin Baekhyun pasti tengah memutar mata, "Apa bedanya? Ketika dia melamarmu nanti kau juga tidak akan terkejut karena kau sudah tahu. Lagipula ini hanya untuk dicoba, Xing! Sekarang—_pakai cincinnya!"_

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata cincin ini bukan untukku?!"

Baekhyun mengerang, "Ya berarti Suho selingkuh!"

Yixing buru-buru menggeleng, "Suho tidak mungkin selingkuh!"

"Ya berarti cincin itu punyamu!"

"Tapi—"

"**SEKARANG**!"

Yixing menggigit bibir, ragu-ragu dia selipkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya di tangan kanan.

Mengernyit sedikit ketika ia merasakan cincin itu memeluk jarinya teralu erat, sedikit sesak, memang.

Namun karena dasarnya dia punya tenaga kuda dan nafsu yang begitu besar untuk mencoba cincin tersebut, akhirnya Yixing berhasil menyelipkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya setelah melewati perjuangan ekstra.

"Oi, Yixing. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya tidak sabar.

Bola mata Yixing kembali berkaca-kaca, "Indah sekali, Baek." Ujarnya dengan sedikit sesenggukan, terharu, "Tapi sedikit kekecilan sih."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Nah, kurasa bukan masalah besar kalau kau menyukainya. Duh, aku jadi ingin dilamar jugaaa~" ia mendesah bahagia, "Nah Yixing, sekarang lebih baik kau kembalikan cincin itu ke tempatnya, sebelum Suho sampai ke rumah!"

Yixing mengangguk patuh. Ia menjepit handphone-nya dengan bahu, kemudian menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mencabut cincin tersebut dari jari manisnya.

Yeah, setidaknya dia berusaha.

.

Sampai kemudian dia menyadari…

Cincinnya—

.

.

.

**_Nyangkut._**

.

.

.

Kedua mata Yixing membulat. _Ngeri._

.

_"Shit. Shit. Shit!_"

"Ada apa, Xing?"

"Cincinnya nyangkut, Baek! Nyangkut!" Yixing mengurut, menarik, menggigit, menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya berharap agar cincin itu melayang begitu saja atau entahlah—dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin benda menyebalkan ini lepas dan dia terbebas dari masalah besar. "Aduh, Baek! Gimana ini?!"

**Cklek.**

.

"Yixing-ah?"

.

.

…_Mampus._

"Baekhyun, Suho sudah pulang!" Yixing makin panik. Kedua tangannya mulai gemetar ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin. Jantungnya serasa mau copot saking deg-degan.

Baekhyun masih punya hati untuk tertawa di seberang sana. The nerve. "Oke, ini agak _awkward_. Tapi apa kalian punya _lube_?"

"Apa?"

"_Lube_, Yixing. Cairan yang biasanya digunakan untuk melumasi peni—"

"Oke, Baek. Aku tahu_ lube_ itu apa, terima kasih." Yixing memutar mata, sebelum kemudian menggigit bibir, "Tapi kami tidak pernah pakai _lube_."

"Lalu?"

"Yah.." wajah Yixing memanas, "Kami biasa menggunakan cara alami. Kau tahu, dengan saliva atau semacamnya."

"…"

"…"

"…Oh, oke."

.

"Yixing? Kau disini?"

.

Ia mendengar suara halus Suho memanggilnya dari ruang tengah, dan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat makin membuatnya serasa ingin mati saja.

"BAEKHYUN! BAGAIMANA INI?!"

"Aku tidak tahu!" Baekhyun menjawab panic, "Coba pakai minyak atau lotian atau apapun—_YA AMPUN_! Aku baru ingat aku punya janji bertemu dokter gigi hari ini! Sori, Yixing! Kita ketemu besok, oke! _GOOD LUCK_!"

.

Tut tut tut.

.

_'Baekhyun sialan_.'

Janji dengan dokter gigi, _katanya._

_._

_._

"Yixing? Sayang?"

.

Suara halus Suho langsung menyambut indra pendengarannya saat itu. Tanpa perlu menoleh Yixing tahu Suho sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sekarang.

_Batal kawin, kau Yixing._

Yixing memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Ia berbalik, sebisa mungkin memasang sentum termanisnya dan menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggung.

"O-oh hai sayang. Sudah pulang?"

"Daritadi, tahu. Kau tidak dengar aku memanggilmu?" Suho mengangkat alis, menolehkan kepala kesana kemari, "Kau yang membersihkan semua ini?"

Yixing tertawa, setengah gugup, "Yah, kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada schedule mengajar hari ini."

Suho hanya mengangguk, senyum teduh yang selalu ditujukan hanya untuknya itu muncul ke permukaan, "Terima kasih ya," kemudian dia berjalan ke depan kulkas untuk mengambil air dingin untuknya.

Sementara Suho sibuk dengan air dinginnya, diam-diam Yixing masih berusaha melepas cincin terkutuk itu dari jarinya—yang sialnya, masih tidak mau lepas! **Asdfghjkl—**

Terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Yixing tidak menyadari Suho tengah memperhatikannya tingkah anehnya sedari tadi,

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Pemuda berlesung pipi itu gelagapan, namun buru-buru dia memasang ekspresi tenang, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Untung saja Suho langsung percaya.

Lelaki itu tampak tak acuh dengan mendudukan dirinya di salah kursi di meja makan. Melepas jas yang melekat di tubuhnya, kemudian mengendurkan dasinya dari leher.

Yixing menghela nafas lega. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Suho barang sejenak, ia mencoba bertanya.

Sayangnya, topik pembicarannya dengan Baekhyun tadi yang justru terlintas di kepalanya.

.

"Kau tidak punya selingkuhan kan?"

.

Suho yang sedang minum pun otomatis tersedak,

"Apa?"

"Kau…" Yixing menyipitkan mata, "tidak main mata di belakangku kan?"

Suho hanya berkedip dengan mulut sedikit menganga, jelas terkejut, "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

'_Dia bahkan tidak menyangkalny_a.' Yixing menggigit bibir. '_Jangan-jangan cincin yang nyangkut di jarinya ini juga bukan untuknya_.'

.

Miris sekali hidupmu, Xing.

.

"Aku kan cuman tanya…"

"Xing…" panggil Suho lembut, "Kita ini sudah pacaran selama tujuh tahun, _lho_."

"Iya aku tahu," Yixing membenarkan, suaranya lirih, "Aku hanya penasaran saja—" '_kenapa kau beli cincin tapi tidak segera melamarku.' 'Atau mungkin karena cincin ini benar-benar bukan untukku.'_

Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Suho lebih sering pulang malam.

Mau tidak mau dia kan jadi curiga.

.

Hah, sepertinya ia harus berhenti menonton sinetron CHSI tiap malam.

"Bagaimana dengan kantor?"

"Kantor baik," Suho menjawab ragu, masih kaget akan perubahan topik yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak selingkuh dengan sekretaris barumu itu kan?"

Suho berkedip sekali lagi, "Sori?"

Alis Yixing bertaut, menukik tajam, "Sekretaris barumu itu. Yang bohay dan seksi kayak gitar spanyol."

Suho menggeleng linglung, "Aku berani bersumpah aku tidak selingkuh dengan Hyuna, Xing." Ucap Suho, menambahkan cepat-cepat ketika ia menangkap raut tidak percaya Yixing, "—atau siapapun selain dirimu, _baobei. _Kau tahu itu."

Yixing mendengus pelan, namun ia tak bisa menolak seulas senyum yang merambat ke bibirnya. Hatinya serasa lebih ringan sekarang.

"Oke, itu bagus." Ujar Yixing, "Tapi semalam kau kemana? Kenapa telfonku tidak diangkat?"

"Oh itu. Saat itu aku sedang ada meeting, sayang."

"Meeting bahas kontruksi gedung?"

Suho mengangguk, menegak air minumnya sekali lagi, "Yep. Aku sudah memberitahumu di sms kan?"

"Yang sama sekretarismu itu?" Yixing memiringkan kepala, tersenyum mengingat sms Suho waktu itu yang berkata bahwa mereka tidak akan berduaan saja disana,

"Ah. Tapi kalian tidak pergi berduaan kan?"

"Err…sebenarnya berdua sih."

.

Yixing mendelik.

_Refleks_, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menuding Suho dengan jarinya penuh amarah.

.

Lupa seketika.

.

"**TUH KAN!** Kau memang selingkuh!"

.

Suho mencoba memberi pengertian, "Aku tidak…" Namun sesuatu yang berkilat-kilat di jari manis Yixing nampaknya lebih menarik perhatiannya,

"Yixing… di jarimu itu apa?"

.

Yixing mengerutkan kening.

.

'Memangnya di jarinya ada ap—'

_Holyfuckingshitomaigadimsoscrewed._

_._

_._

**Cin** _to the **cin**_.

**Cincin!**

.

Yixing buru-buru menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggung, nyengir gugup.

_'Tamatlah riwayatmu_.'

Suho beranjak dari tempat duduk, berangsur mendekatinya.

Yixing mencoba menghindar dengan berlari ke sisi ruangan, namun sia-sia karena ia baru sadar ia tengah terjepit sekarang.

"Aku tanya apa itu di jarimu."

Suara Suho berubah tegas dan mengintimidasi.

Meski suaranya terdengar amat sangat seksi, Yixing tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk _fan-boying_.

.

"T-tidak. Tidak a-ada apa-apa," suara Yixing bergetar, sementara ia berusaha menelan ludah susah payah.

.

Suho semakin mendekat.

.

"Jangan bohong, Yixing."

.

"Aku tidak bohong!" sahutnya, "Tidak ada apa-apa di jariku. Mungkin kau salah lihat. Yah, kau tahu mungkin itu hanya semacam debu atau luka gores atau lukisan atau—_SUHO MUNDUR KAU,_ atau tidak aku akan teria—**AAAH**!"

Yixing memekik ngeri saat ia merasakan tangan Suho menyambar kedua tangannya secepat kilat dari punggung, membawanya ke depan. Ia hanya bisa berjingit menyadari kedua bola mata Suho yang membulat saat ia melihat benda apa yang kini melingkari di jari manisnya.

"Darimana kau dapat itu?"

Yixing buang muka, takut, "Waktu aku tidak sengaja memasukan pakaianmu ke dalam mesin cuci," suaranya melirih. Yixing menunduk penuh penyesalan,

"Suho, maaf. Aku mengacaukannya. Aku tidak bermaksud, kau tahu."

Ia tidak mendengar apapun keluar dari bibir Suho, dan Yixing makin dibuat mengkerut dengan segala keheningan mencekam ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yixing mendengar helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibirnya, "Yah, karena kau sudah menemukannya, mau bagaimana lagi?" kata Suho dengan nada pasrah yang kentara. Suho meraih tangan kanan Lay dan menautkan jemari keduanya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, sebelum kembali bertanya dengan nada ragu-ragu,

"Jadi aku anggap ini sebagai iya?"

Yixing mendongak, memandangi cincin itu sekali lagi, sebelum kembali menatap Suho yang tengah menggiti bibir gugup dengan wajah bersemu.

Walau ingin sekali menertawakan ekpresi lucu kekasihnya, jujur saja, Lay lebih memilih untuk membenturkan bibirnya dengan bibir lembut itu.

Mengecup, melumat bibir bawahnya dengan penuh gairah. Mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Suho, tersenyum kecil ketika ia merasakan lengan kokoh pria itu langsung melingkar di pinggangnya.

Suho terengah, namun senyum tampan itu tetap menghias di bibirnya, "Aku anggap itu sebagai iya." simpulnya.

"Perlukah kau bertanya?"

Suho tertawa ringan, "Kurasa tidak," ia sudah akan memajukan wajah untuk kembali menyambar bibir Yixing, sebelum yang bersangkutan menahan bibirnya dengan jari.

"Ada satu lagi…"

"Apa?"

"Besok kita ke dokter ya?"

Suho mengerutkan dahi, "Ke dokter?"

Yixing nyengir polos,

.

"Cincinnya nyangkut, hehe."

* * *

**END **

_(dengan tidak elitnya)_

* * *

Mind to Review, guys? ^^ thank you!


End file.
